Milagro personal
by Laura-cullen-swan
Summary: Edward es un chico "playboy" que siempre tiene una chica en su cama, pero conocerá a una personita que le hará cambiar el concepto de vivir la vida. One-shoot. EdwardxBella. Lemmon


**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, el ONE-SHOT a Gumersinda y a mí.

**Edward pov.**

- Mamá…- me quejé por enésima vez en la mañana de hoy- vuelve a repetir por qué exactamente tengo que ir a misa- la verdad es que no tenía ganas de escuchar un sermón de una hora y media y después participar en misa.

- edward vas porqué el Padre Whitte se ha ido a predicar a otro pueblo y ha venido el Padre Swan desde muy lejos para ocuparse de la parroquia de Forks- me dijo mi madre y supe que no tenía opción.

Me dirigí a mi habitación para ponerme la dichosa ropa de los "domingos".

Hacía que no iba a la iglesia… Desde hacía unos cuatro años. Desde que tenía diecisiete años y me cabreó que las cosas que me a mi me gustaban fueran pecado.

- Hermanito…- canturreó Alice quien ya había entrado en mi habitación sin previo aviso.

- Alice…- no me gustaba que entrara sin pedir permiso.

- ¡Eres un amargado Edward! ¡Tanto sexo te nubla la cabeza Mr. Playboy!- dijo en voz demasiado alta.

Le tapé la boca con la mano.

- ¡Cállate!- le ordené- si mamá se entera que ya no soy puro me quita de la residencia de estudiantes- le dije.

Si, era universitario y vivía en el campus de la universidad.

Bueno, mejor me presento.

Soy Edward Cullen, tengo 21 años, estudio economía y soy un total adicto al sexo.

Mis padres eran unas personas devotas a la fe cristiana, no eran demasiado religiosos, pero ellos me habían educado en ser un tota caballero y a esperar hasta el matrimonio.

La única cosa que no he podido cumplir es la última.

- Edward, Alice- nos llamó neutros padres.

Bajé corriendo sabiendo que si antes llegamos, antes se acabará.

- Edward, ¿no te puedes peinar?- me dijo mi madre.

- Mamá es imposible domar mi pelo de buena mañana- le dije y ella se rió.

- Mi hermano sexy- dijo Alice.

Fuimos a la iglesia.

Hoy estaba llena.

Supongo que la mayoría son cotillas para ver al nuevo Padre, porque la verdad, pensar que una Jessica o una Lauren fueran muy cristianas…

¡ Pero que falsas! ¡Se pasaron todo el último curso entre mis sabanas y ahora van de santas!

Al rato la misa comenzó.

Me aburría tanto que comencé a buscar mi próxima conquista.

Fui recorriendo banco por banco hasta que alguien me llamó la atención.

Una chica en el primer banco de todos.

Mirando al padre con un brillo especial a los ojos.

- Alice…- le dije en voz bajita.

- Que- me dijo en un susurro.

- ¿Quién es la chica de la primera fila?- le pregunté señalándola disimuladamente.

- Es Isabella Swan, una chica que nunca estará a tu altura- me dijo y eso me sorprendió.

- ¿por qué?-.

- Porqué ella es la hija del pastor Swan- me dijo.

¡Qué mierda!

Una diosa tan caliente no debería estar prohibida.

Me pasé toda la misa mirándola y en una ocasión sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, pero tuve la necesidad de apartar la mirada, aunque cueste creerlo me intimidaba con su mirada.

El tiempo se me pasó volando y al poco ya estábamos por salir de la iglesia.

Cuando estábamos a punto de entrar al coche mi madre vio al Padre y tuvimos que ir a darle las gracias por un sermón tan adecuado…. ¡puaj!

Tenía un sueño…

Eso de estar las noches de fiesta me pasaba factura, así que bostecé con todas mis gans, y cuando abrí los ojos pude ver que la chica me estaba mirando y se estaba riendo.

- ¿Te ríes de mí?- le dije un poco enojado. Claro, ella era doña perfecta, la hija del pastor Swan.

- Si- me dijo y se le formó una sonrisa en su perfecta boca.

Tenía unos labios rosados en comparación con su pálida piel.

Y unos ojos ¡Dios sus ojos eran hermosos!

Tuve que desviar la mirada de su perfecta cara para que no se me notase mucho.

Se acercó a mi y me susurró a la oreja.

- yo ya le he dicho a Charlie que no de los sermones tan largos, la gente se aburre escuchando siempre las mismas cosas- me dijo y se rió.

- La verdad es que no ha estado tan mal- le mentí puesto que no había escuchado ni una sola palabra.

- No mientas por favor- me dijo y le sonreí.

- Oh, disculpa por mi comportamiento- le dije, le exentendí la mano- soy Edward Cullen- me presenté.

- Yo soy...bueno supongo que ya lo debes saber Isabella Swan, pero llámame Bella- me dijo

Bella, precioso nombre.

- oh veo que has hecho una amiguita Edward- dijo mi hermana.

- Hola Bella- dijo Alice como si la conociera de toda la vida y le dio un abrazo.

- Alice- dijo Bella y le devolvió el abrazo.

- ¿os conocéis?- dije extrañado.

- Sip- dijo mi hermana- pero es un secreto.

- Vamos, no seas mala- dijo Bella.

- Está bien…- mi hermana me miró- Bella será mi compañera de habitación en la universidad- me dijo con mucho entusiasmo.

Después de hablar un poco más nos fuimos a casa.

Solo faltaba una semana para comenzar la universidad y estaba nervioso.

No dejé de pensar en Bella en toda la semana.

**Bella pov.**

Estaba en mi nuevo apartamento.

LA verdad es que era muy acogedor, claro con el guste de Alice para decorar…

Tenía dos habitaciones pequeñitas, un comedor pequeñito y una cocina también pequeña.

No podía nada más.

Mañana comenzaban las clases y estaba muy nerviosa.

Llamaron a la puerta.

- Abre tu Bella- me dijo Alice desde su habitación.

Fui a abrir la puerta y me encontré con la persona más hermosa que había visto jamás.

Tuve que relajar mi mente para poderle decir algo.

- Hola Edward que se te ofrece- le dije tranquila.

- m... yo…- ¿por qué tartamudeaba?

- ¡y ahora qué!- dijo Alice mirando a su hermano- No hablar- casi gritó.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunté indicando a Edward que pasara.

Entró y con él unas cuantas maletas.

- es que me he quedado sin apartamento, se ha inundado, solo serán unas semanas- comenzó.

- No- dijo Alice- no seré testigo de las hazañas sexuales de mi hermano-.

Edward se quedó estético y yo me sonrojé.

Alice ya me había explicado que si hermano era un poco… Bueno que él… es decir que siempre tenía a una chica entre sus sábano o varias según la leyenda.

- Alice- dijo Edward con una mirada asesina.

- Si lo dices por Bella ella lo sabe todo, ¡como no saberlo! Si por los pasillos solo se escucha. "ya has estado con Edward" o mejor t dicen "el dios del sexo"- dijo Alice.

- Prometo no llevar a ninguna chica ni hacer nada que manche vuestras mentes- dijo Edward.

- Por mi que se quede- le dije, me daba pena.

- Gracias Bella- me dijo Edward y se me puso la piel de gallina al escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios.

**Edward pov. **

Era de noche y no me podía dormir sabiendo que Bella estaba en una de las habitaciones contiguas en el comedor.

Si, dormía en el sofá del comedor desde hace más o menos una semana.

Mi apartamento no estará hasta dentro de dos semanas más.

Esta semana había sido mortal.

Desde la mañana hasta la noche tenía ganas de coger a Bella, encerrarme en una habitación con ella y hacerla mía hasta que mi cuerpo ya no tenga sed de ella.

Y es que cada cosa que hacía le hacía verse la Diosa del sexo, era tan sensual y tan sexy, que estoy seguro de que ella no se da cuenta de lo que me hace sentir.

Por ejemplo, por la mañana se duchaba y salía con el pelo mojado y con un olor…¡ Pero que olor tan sensual que desprendía!

Después mientras cocinaba y se ponía su ipod, movía las caderas de una forma tan sensual, y lo mejor de todo ¡ Verla en pijama!

¡y yo que me pensaba que era hija del Padre!

Bueno, en verdad lo es, pero no me imaginaba que fuera así.

Sus pijamas eran shorts y camisetas apretadas.

¡Estaba loco por ella!

De repente escuché un ruido en la cocina.

Abrí la luz pequeñita y me encontré a Bella levantándose del suelo.

Eso también me encantaba, que fuera un poco patosa, le hacía ser más sensual.

- lo siento- se disculpó Bella sonrojándose, ese sonrojo que tanto me excitaba.

- No pasa nada, no puedo dormir- le dije.

- ¿Quieres un vaso de leche?- me preguntó de una manera muy tierna- yo venía a tomarme uno-.

- Gracias- le dije.

Me calentó un vaso de leche y me lo bebí de golpe.

Ella se rió y me preguntó si me molestaba que se sentara a mi lado en el sofa.

- Oye- me dijo Bella un poco roja- tengo que darte unas cosas- me dijo.

Se levantó, se fue a su habitación y volvió con papelitos pequeñitos en las manos.

- Las chicas de mi clase me han dicho que te pase estos papelitos con sus numeos y que las llames- me dijo y se volvió a sentar mientras que me daba los papelitos.

Eso me cabreó. ¿Cómo se atrevían a pedirle una cosa así a Bella?

- lo siento- le dije a Bella quién me miró interrogante.

- ¿por qué?- me dijo.

- No debió de ser cómodo-.

Soltó un par de carcajadas.

- Edward- dijo dándome un empujón amistoso en el brazo.

Eso me agradó, a lo mejor podría ser su amigo como mínimo.

Cruzó la piernas en cima del sofá en forma de indio y comenzó a hablar de forma relajada.

- Por que sea la hija de un pastor, no quiere decir que sea un ángel que es estricta a los mandamientos- me dijo- ¡soy una chica de 19 años!- me dijo.

- Es que yo no se como eres- me excusé.

- Bueno, no te voy a mentir si te digo que soy como cualquier otra chica que ha estado en tu cama- me dijo un poco sonrojada- cada persona es única, pero yo tengo mis principios delante de todo-.

- ¿Qué principios? ¿Son tan diferentes a los míos?- quise saber.

- Bueno, para comenzar soy una persona que no me molesta ir de fiesta y tener una noche desmadrada, pero siempre pensando que no m voy a arrepentir de lo que he hecho al día siguiente- me dijo- y de tus principios… Bueno Alice me dice que no me junte mucho contigo porque al final acabas haciendo daño a alguien, o a ti o alguna de las chicas que te rodean- me dijo.

- ¿A las chicas? Pero si son ellas las que quieren estar conmigo- le expliqué- yo siempre dejo claro que no quiero ningún tipo de relación-.

- Y te piensas que ellas no guardan esperanza- me dijo como si fuera una cosa obvia- siempre se tiene esperanza en alguna cosa-.

- ¿Pero a quién más hago daño?- le dije.

- A tu futura familia, o sea a la persona que elijas para amarla el resto de tu vida. ¿Tu piensas que una chica te escogerá sabiendo que has estado con miel chicas antes y que las has utilizado? ¿Qué ella no habrá sido la única chica que te ha amado? ¿Y si decides utilizarla también a ella?- me dijo y noté como comenzaba a abrir los ojos.

- No lo había pensado de esa forma- le confesé.

- Pues piénsalo y deja de ser un trapo usado por todas- me dijo y se vio un poco enojada, se fue a su habitación.

Las siguientes dos semanas fueron tranquilas.

Pero la charla con Bella me dejó un poco marcado.

Cuando volví a mi apartamento pensé que era un embobamiento por ser ella tan caliente.

Así que un día por la noche cogí uno de los numeritos que me daban y decidí jugar un poco a mi juego preferido: sexo.

Cuando vino la chica todo era casi normal.

Pero había alguna cosa que me molestaba.

Cuando comenzamos a estar subidos de tono y casi a las puertas del placer, no se que me pasó pero mi mente y mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, no tenía ganas de tener sexo con una desconocida.

Así que la chica viendo que mi pene no funcionaba se fue de mi apartamento.

¿Qué me había pasado?

No lo sabía y lo única que podía pensar era en Bella.

"Un trapo usado"

Sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza.

Y entonces lo decidí.

No iba a ser un trapo usado nunca más.

Iba a ser merecedor del amor de Bella

**Bella Pov**.

Las vacaciones de invierno llegaron pronto.

Hice el viaje de vuelta a casa con Alice y Edward.

La verdad es que Edward cada vez estaba más simpático y cada vez nos entendíamos mejor, contando con el hecho de que toda la universidad rumoraba de que a Edward no le funcionaba su pene.

Me informé y llegué hasta una tal Eve.

Ella me explicó que fue a su apartamento, pero que cuando se disponían a hacer algo, su pene no le reacción y se quedó pensativo.

Ella se fue, pero se quedó escuchando detrás de la puerta y dijo: "no voy a ser un trapo sucio nunca más" repetidas veces.

Cuando supe que Edward quería cambiar me alegré mucho.

- Bella ya hemos llegado, estás en tu casa- me dijo Alice.

Me bajé del coche y entré en casa.

Edward cargó mis maletas hasta la puerta de casa.

Salió Charlie y le presenté a Edward.

Edward se veía un poco tenso, pero al final se relajó.

- Bueno, debo ir a mi casa- dijo Edward mirándome- un placer Padre Swan- dijo Edward muy educado- Bella supongo que ya quedarás con Alice para venir a casa- me dijo- o si no ya nos veremos- me dijo.

Se fue y me quedé toda la tarde diciéndole a Charlie todas las cosas que había hecho en ese trimestre.

Por la mañana me desperté por alguien que llamaba a la puerta desesperadamente

Seguro que mi padre ya estaba en la iglesia, así que me desperecé y bajé abajo para ver quien era.

Abrí la puerta y todo era blanco.

- Bella ¡ha nevado!- gritó mi ahora mejor amiga.

- Alice, Bella se acaba de despertar- le regañó Edward.

Alice se fue corriendo a hacer muñecos de nieve y ni siquiera me dijo que me vistiera.

Edward se me quedó mirando y me percaté de que llevaba un pijama muy poco apropiado para que me viera alguien, era un pijama a base de una camiseta de mi padre vieja.

Y mi pelo, bueno estaba recogido con una coleta alta.

- Debo tener una pinta horrible- le dije a Edward para que me dejara de mirar.

- Bella- dijo acercándose- tu siempre estás hermosa- me dijo y me acarició mi pómulo con su dedo, pero pude notar como tenía mucho miedo en las manos.

Supongo a que me apartara.

- Gracias- le dije sonriéndole- me visto y salgo a jugar con vosotros-.

Me vestí y bajé muy deprisa.

Jugamos hasta cansarnos de tirar bolas de nieve.

Después los invité a comer.

- Oye- dijo Alice- ¿dónde está tu padre?- me preguntó.

- Se quedará hasta tarde en la iglesia, hoy da misa a las ocho de la noche- le respondí.

Sonó el móvil de Alice y contestó.

Después de hablar en el comedor con alguien, las cosas fueron muy deprisa.

- Bella, hermano bobo- dijo de forma dramática- me voy, Jasper me ha invitado a dormir a su casa- me dijo.

Se fue a ver a su novio y me encontré a solas con Edward.

- ¿Qué quieres para comer Edward?- le dije con naturalidad.

- Por qué no pedimos una pizza- me preguntó- así no tendrás que hacer nada- me dijo.

- Oye- le dije en plan juguetón- no hago veneno, se cocinar- le dije y le preparé una sopa caliente por el frío y carne.

Comimos y me confesó que estaba bueno.

Después nos pusimos a ver cualquiera película que dieran por la tele.

Se fue la luz por la tormenta que caía en estos momentos.

Cogimos velas y linternas y volvimos al sofá.

Sonó un trueno muy grande y pegué un bote en el sofá.

El se puso muy cerca de mí.

- ¿tienen miedo a las tormentas?- me preguntó.

- Si un poco…es que… déjalo- le dije.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No confías en mí?-.

- Edward yo confío ciegamente en ti, me parece que eres la persona en que más confío pero…. Bueno tengo miedo a las tormentas porque mi madre murió por culpa de una en la carretera- le confesé.

- Cuanto lo siento, no lo sabía- me dijo Edward y me abrazó.

Eran tan cálidos sus brazos y tan familiares al mismo tiempo, aunque nunca había estado así, pero se sentía muy bien.

Poco a poco nos fuimos separando, pero nuestras bocas se fueron juntando.

Yo estaba horrorizada.

Nunca había besado a alguien.

¿lo haría bien?

Edward vaciló un poco como si yo le fuera a decir que no.

Pero al final fui yo quien acortó la distancia y mis labios rozaron los suyos.

Fue un roce dulce y tierno.

No llegamos a más porque Edward se separó.

- Lo siento bella- me dijo apenado.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas?-.

- Porqué no te estoy respetando como te lo mereces- me dijo y no supe que decir.

- Es que yo… bueno no se si tu quieres besarme y me ha parecido muy maleducado aventurarme así- me dijo.

- Edward, bésame, por favor- le dije, no se de donde salieron esas palabras.

Pero el entonces me sonrió de forma torcida y se acercó para besarme esta vez bien.

Juntó nuestros labios y después los entreabrió para que yo cogiera la dinámica.

Aunque no hubiera besado nunca, no me costó saber que se hacía, supongo que naces sabiendo.

Cogí aire, pero no me separé, sino que profundicé el beso y permití que su lengua entrar en mi boca.

Yo estaba por desmayarme y seguro de que estoy muy colorada.

El beso se volvió muy apasionado y acabé sentada encima de Edward, con mis piernas a sus lados y cogiendolo por el cuello, mientras el iba subiendo sus manos.

Edward acabó el beso.

- Bella… No creo- me comenzó a decir, sabía que le estaba costando mucho retirarse, pero él sabía que en estos momentos era lo correcto.

- Yo quiero continuar- le dije en la oreja.

- Eso no está bien- me dijo- para ti esto es muy importante no tienes que continuar porque en estos momentos tengas n calentón- me dijo y me reía por sus palabras, él se avergonzó un poco.

- Edward no lo entiendes- le dije como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo- yo te he escogido a ti- le dije.

- No merezco eso Bella, yo no soy bueno para ti-.

- No lo eras, ahora eres el mejor hombre que he conocido jamás, el hombre al que he decido amar y con el que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida- le confesé.

- No sabes lo que te dices, un ángel como tu no debería estar conmigo-.

- Si no me quieres no tienes que poner excusas Edward- le dije.

- No es eso, yo te amo, desde el primer momento que neutras miradas se encontraron en esa misa me fascinaste, y después aquella noche en que hablamos, me hiciste abrir los ojos de golpe y ver la realidad- me dijo y unió nuestros labios una vez más.

- entonces dime otra vez porque no puedo ser tuya esta misma tarde- le dije.

- Porque te pienso respetar como te mereces Bella, pienso respetarte hasta el día de nuestra boda- me dijo y se me formó una sonrisa de victoria en mi boca.

La victoria de haber podido cambiar a un hombre.

**Edward pov.**

¡Solo faltaban unas horas!

- ¿en qué piensas?- me dijo ese ángel que yo tanto amaba.

- En que dentro de poco serás mía- le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

- Solo piensas en sexo- me dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

- No solo pienso en hacerle el amor a mi mujer hasta que me sacie de estos cuatro años de abstinencia- le dije en broma.

- Te amo- le dije mientras bailábamos al compás de la música.

- Como yo a ti- me dijo.

Cuando todo acabó casi no me lo creía.

Ya estábamos casados…

Nos dirigimos al hotel donde pasaríamos la noche antes de irnos de luna de miel por la mañana.

Si, aún no teníamos casa, habíamos hecho todo lo que su padre nos dijo para que pudiera casarme con su hija.

Como por ejemplo no vivir juntos hasta el día que nos declaran señor y señora Cullen.

Claro, lo que él no sabía es que ella no se iba a dormir a casa de Alice los fines de semana y algunos días más.

Y cuando lleguemos de nuestra luna de miel todo estará listo para vivir en la casa.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de la habitación la cogí en brazos y la llevé directamente a nuestra habitación.

De pie, le desabroché su vestido, el cual se fue deslizando poco a poco hasta caer completamente.

Se lo quitó con ayuda de los pies y puse ver todo su cuerpo.

Era hermosa, con sus perfectas curvas y esa ropa interior tan sexy que llevaba.

Bella notó que me la quedaba mirando.

- No es como si no me hubieras visto en ropa interior- me dijo sonrojada.

- No de esta forma- le dije acercándome a ella- no como mi mujer-.

Ella poco a poco me fue quitando mi traje y cuando los dos estuvimos en ropa interior, la recosté en la cama con delicadeza.

Ella se puso encima mío con las piernas a cada lado y se quitó con mucha delicadeza el corpiño que llevaba, mostrándome una parte de ella que nunca había visto.

Al principio fue difícil no lanzarme sobre ella y tomarla, pero esta noche debía ser especial para ella, esta noche debía de ser especial para los dos.

Así, que mi manos fueron delicadamente a sus pechos.

Unos pechos que me volvían locos.

Cuando los acaricié salió de su boca un sonido que rara vez lo había escuchado de ella.

Un gemido.

Arqueó su espalda y alcanzó mis labios.

Los besó con mucha urgencia.

Hice que rodáramos para poder tenerla abajo.

Y mi boca hizo un recorrido por sus labios, por su barbilla, por su cuello, más abajo… y llegué a sus pechos.

Los contorneé con mi lengua y cuando cogí un pezón con mi boca para mordisquearlo ella puso sus manos en mi cuello para que la volviera a besar.

Después mi boca fue bajando más por su vientre.

Ese vientre que algún día llevará a nuestro hijo.

Lamí su ombligo y poco a poco con mis manos nerviosas, le quité su pequeño tanga, dejándola totalmente desnuda delante de mí.

Ella notó su desnudez y con un movimiento completamente sexy y seductor me quitó mis boxers.

- edward te necesito…- me dijo con una voz llena de deseo.

No lo pensé dos veces y con mucho cuidado en hacerle el menor daño fui entrando en ella.

La sensación para mí también era nueva, pese a no ser virgen, ni mucho menos, noté como la espera de estos años había merecido la pena.

Al principio Bella gimió de dolor.

Eso me hizo casi retirarme, pero ella me apretó contra su cuerpo y me cogió de la espalda.

- no… espera- me dijo contra mis labios.

Me quedé quito durante los segundos en que Bella se acostumbró a tenerme dentro.

Después ella comenzó con pequeños movimientos, indicándome que ya no le hacía tanto daño.

Así que con cuidado la embestí y me gané de su parte un gemido de placer.

Poco a poco el dolor se fue y solo dejó paso a extremo placer para los dos.

Cada vez la embestía más fuerte y más deprisa, claro a petición de ella.

Después ella nos hizo girar, quedándose arriba de mí.

Y comenzó a llevar ella el ritmo de nuestra entrega.

Lo que nos llevó al orgasmo fue el simple hecho de ella gimiéndome en la boca mientras nuestros se movían por el placer.

Después del orgasmos, los dos sabíamos que esta noche sería salvaje y no dormiríamos, pero lo más importante de todo es que ya estaríamos juntos para siempre.

Hola chicas!

Espero que os haya gustado =)

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


End file.
